Universal Studios Adventure Fest World
Universal Studios Adventure Fest World is a universal theme park located in Missouri, and opened in 2000. Attractions Studio Movie Lot * A Journey Through Universal Movies and its Licensed Properties Throughout the History * The Great Universal Tram Tour Through the Whole Park * A Journey Through HBO Shows with Buster Moon and Buzz * Buster Moon and Buzz's Philarmagic * Universal Rocking Roller Coaster * Universal Pictures/20th Century Fox/Columbia Pictures/Paramount Pictures/Warner Bros. Pictures Film Festival * Universal Cinematastic NBCUniversal Zone * New York Musical Theater ** Beetlejuice's Rock and Roll Graveyard Revue ** Snoopy The Musical ** You're a Good Man, Charlie Brown ** Annie: The Musical ** Shrek: The Musical ** Sing: The Musical * NBC Center * Race Through New York Starring Jimmy Fallon * The Secret Life of Pets: Lost in New York * Fast & Furious: Supercharged * Dom Torreto's Speed Coaster * Tokyo Drift Stunt Show 1960's * Dudley Do-Right's Ripsaw Falls * Popeye and Bulge's River Rapids * Yellow Submarine * The Road to VillainCon 1970's 1980's * Back to the Future: Time Twist * E.T. Adventure 1990's * Jaws: The Ride * Waterworld: A Water Live Stunt Show Spectacular Future * Battlestar Galactica * Tablet Movers Ancient Egypt: Land of the Pharaohs * Revenge of the Mummy * Treasure Hunters * The Mummy's Horror House Ancient China * Panda-monuim: Po's Kung Fu Adventure * Spin Master * Noodle Bowl Spin * Kung Fu Panda: The Emperor's Quest Ancient Maya * Mayan Pyramid Ancient Rome * Leaning Tower of Pisa Ancient Greece * Toga Party 65,000 Million Years Ago * Jurassic Park River Adventure - a Shoot-The-Chutes/Dark ride. Map info: Hop on a boat for a thrilling water plunging ending after you encounter dinosaurs and face with the hungry T-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park. Height restriction: 42”. * Jurassic Park In The Dark - It is a dark water ride that opens during Halloween Horror Nights to make Jurassic Park: The Ride more scarier than the all-year round version. Theme: Jurassic Park and Halloween Horror Nights * The Flying Dinosaur: Pteranodon Flight – a kid-sized flying rollercoaster. Map info: Fly with the pteranodons around Jurassic Park. Theme: Pteranodon. Height restriction: 36’’-56’’. * Mr. DNA's Midway - an outdoor interactive midway game attraction area themed to Jurassic Park. * Dinosaurs Encounter – a meet-n-greet with costumed and animatronic Jurassic Park dinosaurs including the triceratops (like the one that used to be in Universal's Islands of Adventure), the velociraptor (like the one currently in Universal's Islands of Adventure), a stegosaurus, a brachiosaurus, a parasaurolophus, and a t-rex. Theme: Jurassic Park * De-Extinction: True Story - an interactive and educational show which talks about how and why is De-Extinction (bringing back extinct species) good for both environment and people, and it also explains what is De-Extinction and how it works. * Jurassic Park Discovery Centrer – an indoor interactive attraction. Theme: Jurassic Park and dinosaurs and prehistoric life Triva: This Billding Is Used For Houes For HHN * Raptor Encounter - a small area where visitors can take photos with an animatronic Velociraptor. Map info: Come face to face with one of the most fascinating and dangerous predators of the past. Universal Express available?: No. * Camp Jurassic - A children's play area centered around an imported 50-foot (15 m) tall Banyan tree. Universal Express available?: No. * Journey Through The Land Before Time - A High Speed Dark Ride which is a clone of the versions at Universal Studios Williamsburg and Universal Studios Detriot. * The Land Before Time Flume Adventure- a log flume ride TBA. * The Land Before Time Energy Adventure - An attraction hosted by Bill Nye the Science Guy, and Michael J. Fox and Littlefoot and the gang, and mixed with a 45 min film and travelling dark ride, similar to the now-extinct Ellen's Energy Adventure. * The Many Adventures of Littlefoot- TBA. * Petrie's Flight- a roller coaster/dark ride that takes riders around Flyer Mountain and into a cave, where they meet animatronic versions of Littlefoot and the gang. * Dino-Vision 3D- a 1995 3D film TBA. * Flight Through The Great Valley - An OMNIMAX Flying Theater Motion Simulator Ride. * The Land Before Time Movie Theater Iceland * Lazy Town Montage * Lazy Town Dance Center * Stingy's Mine Cars Netflix Studios * Beat Bugs Talent Show * Buddy Thunderstruck: Out to the Race and Back * Netflix Interactive Theater ** Puss in Book: Trapped in an Epic Tale ** Buddy Thunderstruck: The Maybe Pile ** Stretch Armstrong and the Flex Fighters: The Breakout The Wizarding World of Harry Potter * Harry Potter and the Forbidden Journey (2012) * Flight of the Hippogriph (2012) * Dragon Challenge (2018, when the ride is relocated from the Orlando park.) * Harry Potter and the Cursed Child (2018) * Mythicarousel (2018) * Harry Potter and the Escape from Gringotts - A motion-based steel enclosed launched roller coaster dark ride attraction. (2014) * Ministry of Magic (2021) * Untitled Motorbike Rollercoaster inspired by Hagrid's Bike (2020) * Untitled MACK Rides Inverted Powered Coaster (2020) * Untitled SFX Coaster (2020) Video Game Plaza * The Great Video Game Ride * Call of Duty: The Ride Super Nintendo World * Princess Peach's Castle (2020) * Warp Pipe Transport to Worldwide Odyssey (2020) * Star Fox: The Ride (2020) * Splatoon: Back to... Riding? (2020) * Kirby Round Ride (2020) * Wet play area (2020) * Hyrule Castle attraction (2020) * Super Mario Odyssey: The 4-D Experience (2020) * Warp Pipe Transport to Mushroom Kingdom (2020) * Donkey Kong Mine Cart Coaster (2020) * Jungle play area (2020) * Pokemon Training Academy (2020) Green Hill Zone * Sonic Dash Rabbids World * Rayman Raving Rabbids: Bunny Hunt Experience * Rayman Raving Rabbids 2: The 4-D Experince * Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party: The 4-D Experience * Rabbids Go Home: Cart Dash * The Time Machine * Rabbids Land: Amusement Park Chaos * Pyrobang * In the Nile, Crocodile * The Princess of Bel Air * The Gift of Taking * Check Your Booty * Star Cheap Discovery * Octoblow * Cuperpillar * If You Can't Take the Heat * Totemslap * The Pirate's Precious Jewels * Lose Your Marbles * Ghosts Suck * Tunnel de L'amour * Wet the Bed * The Beanstalk Freefall * Elephantitan * Duckypaddle * One Ring to Buckle Them All Spyro's Kingdom * Spyro's Quest * The Legend of Spyro: Malefor's Fury World of Roblox * The Wild Robloxian - A wooden roller coaster based on Roblox * Noob Blasters on Noob Hill - A shoot-em-up screen dark ride based on Roblox * Roblox: Bloxx Falls - A log fume ride based on Roblox * Roblox 4D - A motion simulator ride based on Roblox Springfield * Bart Simpson's Skateboard Spin * Itchy and Scratchy: The Ride * The Twisted Treehouse of Horror * Stu's Disco Coaster * Kang and Kodos' Twirl and Whirl * The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos - A SimEx-Iwerks IMAX Dome simulator ride based on The Simpsons. * Mt. Krustmore * Itchy and Scratchy’s Bloody Log Flume * Poochie's Half-Pipe ("Warning: Pipe may be less than one-half") * Krusty's Giant Wheel ("Not affiliated with "Ferris Wheel" brand amusement wheels") * Scratchy's Cat-anooga Spew-Spew * Sleeping Itchy's Castle * Flea-Dip Dipper-Flipper ("Voted Krusty's Worse Ride!") * Krusty's Spit 'n' Watch Aerial Gondolas * Krusty's Wet-and-Smokey Stunt Show * Captain Dinosaur's Pirate Rip-off * Happy Little Elves in Panda-Land * The Dragon Boat Ride * Castle-Resembling Stadium * Gazebo’s Adventure * It's a Long, Long Line! * Krusty's Haunted Condo ("Visit our 999 Unhappy Teen Employees!") * The Tooth Chipper (Slated for Demolition) * Krusty's Deathbowl Jalopy Rush ("Race your friends to Krusty-infornia!") * Sideshow Mel’s Thrilltacular Dive Coaster * Krusty’s Upsy-Downsy Spins-Aroundsy Teen-Operated Thrillride * Sea Captain's Quesy-Time Lagoon Ride * Sideshow Bob’s Knife Flyers * The Krusty Karousel * Death Drop * Moe's Tunnel of Shame and Rejection * Radioactive Man: Atom Blast * The Screamatorium of Dr. Frightmarestine * The Simpsons: Escape from The Dome * Madam Manjula's Future Looker-After * Get Probed by Kang and Kodos! Paramount Park * T2-3D: Battle Across Time * Transformers: Battle for the Allspark * Sherlock Gnomes: The Adventure Science Fiction City * Men in Black: Alien Attack - An interactive dark ride inspired by Men in Black. (2001) * The Incredible Hulk - A B&M Tire Propelled Launch Coaster inspired by the film with the same name. (1999) * Robocop: Protecting the Future - An EMV Dark Ride based on Robocop films. (2003) * Bill And Ted's Most Excellent Ride - An Indoor 3D-Motion Rollercoaster inspired by Bill and Ted films. (2001) * The Amazing Adventures of Spider-Man (2001) * Space Fantasy: The Ride (2010) Minion Park * Despicable Me: Minion Mayhem * Super Silly Coaster * Minions Triple Coaster TV Studio Lot * Hanna-Barbera: The Next Dimension Bikini Bottom * Bikini Bottom Theaters ** SpongeBob 4-D (2004) ** SpongeBob 4-D: The Great Jelly Rescue (2010) * Fiery Fist of Pain (2008) * SpongeBob SquarePants: Road to Everywhere (2018) * Spongers to the Rescue - An Intamin Multi-Inversion Launched Roller Coaster with 20 inversions, and based on The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water. (2015) * Rock Bottom Plunge (2008) * Escape from the Haunted Condo (2013) * Mermaidman and Barnacleboy: The Ride (2008) * Mrs. Puff's Boating School (2008) * Jellyfish Flyers (2008) * The Great SpongeBob TV Special Ride (2018) Cartoon Network Planet * Mojo's Robot Rampage! (2016) * Twisted with Bliss (2016) * The Powerpuff Girls Carnival Mayhem (2016) * The Amazing Ride of Gumball (2013) * Gumball and Darwin's Super Epic Homemade Roller Coaster (2016) * Teen Titans GO!: The Ride (2018) * Robin Flyers (2013) * Cyborg's Junkyard Coaster (2013) * Beast Boy's Jungle Journey (2013) * Starfire Flight (2013) * Raven's Azarath Boat Adventure (2013) * OK K.O!: Level Up! (2017) * Let’s Play Sports! (2017) * The Ride of Ooo with Finn & Jake (2013) * Finn Flyers (2013) Goiky * Battle for Dream Island: The Ride Throughout The Series - A joystick-operated vehicle dark ride. Map info: Choose a contestant to go through the series to win at the last episode. (2013) * IDFB: The Ride - A 3D hybrid ride based on the current season of BFDI Theme: IDFB Opening Date: January 4th, 2017 Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes (2013) * Cake At Stake - A swing ride themed to Cake at Stake Theme: Cake at Stake Game from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA (2013) * Firey's Handglider Adventure - A roller coaster themed to Firey silimar to SkyRush at Hersheypark Theme: Firey from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes (2013) * Leafy's YoyleCars - A bumper car ride Theme: Leafy from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes Replaced: TBA (2013) * Dream Island - A kids water play area Theme: Dream Island from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: No (2013) * FreeSmart's Jeep Escape! - A kids coaster Theme: Pencil, Match, Bubble and Ruby from Battle for Dream Island Universal Express Pass Available?: Yes (2013) Universal FunZone Wonderland * Woody Woodpecker's Nuthouse Coaster Seuss Landing * Oh the Stories You'll Hear! - a stage show where one of the best Dr. Seuss stories come to life. Map Info:Experience the world of beloved stories of Dr. Seuss, starring your favorite Seuss characters. (2001) * One Fish, Two Fish, Red Fish, Blue Fish - a aerial carousel-style ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a musical spin around the sky in this musical ride (2001) * The Cat in the Hat - A dark ride based on the book of the same name. Map Info: Take a zany ride with The Cat in the Hat. Theme: TBA. Height restriction: 36". Universal Express available?: Yes. Attraction type: dark ride (2001) * Lorax's Tree Park - a playground based on the 2012 movie. Map Info: Play and explore through the world of nature, guarded by the Lorax, who speaks for the trees. Sponsored by: The Coca-Cola Company (2001) * Caro-Seuss-el - a carousel with various creatures from the books of Dr. Seuss. Map Info: Take a gentle spin around on to the colorful Seussain creatures. (2001) * The High in the Sky Seuss Trolley Train Ride (2001) * If I Ran the Zoo (2001) Big Idea Land * VeggieTales: The Story Tour - a boat/dark ride features the characters from VeggieTales took guests through some of the memorable stories from the bible which were retold. (2016) * Larry-Boy to the Rescue - a junoir sized rollercoaster hosted by Larry the Cucumber as Larry-Boy. (2006) * 3-2-1 Penguins!: Flight of the Rockhopper (2006) Equestria * The Fantastic World of My Little Pony- a 3D Omnimax motion simulator that takes guests on a rescue mission to save Spike from Discord. this attraction is very similar to The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera. (2018) * Journey Through Seaquestria- a water coaster/flume/dark ride that takes riders on a tour through Seaquestria, and dropping riders down a 75ft drop. this attraction is very similar to Journey To Atlantis at SeaWorld Orlando. (2018) * Rainbow Dash Flying Coaster (2018) Blue Sky Land * Rio: A Bird's Journey * Ferdinand Drop Tower Land of Ice Age * Ice Age: Glacier Waterfall (2006) * Buck's Flying Dinos (2009) * The Virtual Reality Adventure through Ice Age films (2017) Snoopy Studios * Snoopy's Grand Adventure - A ride which is a mix of a motion simulator, launched roller coaster, and dark ride. * Charlie Brown's Kite Flyers * Lucy's Crabby Taxi * Linus' Blanket Flight * Sally Brown's Love Stuff * Peppermint Patty's Jungle Coaster * Marcie's House * Schroeder's Music of Magic * Frieda's Naturally Inverted Coaster * Violet and Patty's Gantry Carts * Franklin's Scavenger Hunt * Shermy's Adventure * Pigpen Roadsters * The Little Red-Haired Girl's Summer Camp * Woodstock Flyers Space * Destination: Moon * Mission to the Stars Category:Theme Parks Category:Universal Studios theme parks